simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Références publicitaires
Les Simpsons contiennent une multitude de références publicitaires et surtout des mascottes. Cette page recense la liste des marques par ordre alphabétique citées durant la série. Pour les marques de jeux-vidéos voir Jeux-vidéos. ''Absolut Vodka'' Lenny collectionne les publicités Absolut Vodka. ''Blocko'' thumb|leftLisa entre dans un magasin qui vend des Blocko, parodie de la marque Lego. ''Bubble Off'' Un des produits d'entretien qu'utilise Homer pour nettoyer la cave est Bubble Off, une parodie de Scrubbing Bubbles. ''Budweiser'' *On retrouve une parodie de la pub pour les bières Budweiser datant de 1994 dans laquelle chacune des trois grenouilles prononce une syllabe du mot Bud-weis-er. Dans les Simpson un crocodile surgit et les mange en disant Coors, une autre marque de bière américaine. En VF Budweiser a été remplacé par Kronenbourg et Coors par Heineken. *Quand il arrive chez Great, Milhouse crie whassup ? (comment ça va ? en VF) comme le font les acteurs dans les célèbres pubs pour la bière Budweiser. ''Cap'n Crunch'' *Quand Homer se dit qu'il doit penser comme un chef militaire, il imagine Captain Crunch de Cap'n Crunch qui lui dit Stay crunchy in milk. *Homer montre une boite de Cap'n Crunch à Milhouse. *Bart joue au jeu Cereal Killer dont le but est de tuer des mascottes de céréales parmi lesquelles on peut voir celle de Cap'n Crunch. ''Coppertone'' *Quand Homer parle d'une carte sur laquelle on voit un alligator mordre le derrière d'une femme et dit qu'en fait cet alligator harcelait sexuellement la femme, Bart demande Le chien qui a mordu la voisine, c’était pareil p’pa ? mais en VO Bart parle du chien de la pub Coppertone. *L'image que l'on voit dans le JT de Kent Brockman est une parodie d'une publicité pour la marque de crème solaire Coppertone. ''Count Chocula'' *En voyant une boîte de céréales de Count Chocula, Mr. Burns trouve qu'il a un air de famille avec le Comte Chocula. *Le comte Chocula (Count Fudgula), une parodie de Count Chocula est appelé à témoigner au procès Motherloving. *Bart joue au jeu Cereal Killer dont le but est de tuer des mascottes de céréales parmi lesquelles on peut voir celle de Count Chocula. ''Crest'' *En rentrant de chez le dentiste Marge dit à Bart Tu n'as que trois caries Bart, c'est ton meilleur score chez le dentiste. (en VO Only three cavities Bart, your best check-up ever). Cette phrase fait référence à une réplique d'une publicité des années 70 pour les dentifrices de la marque Crest dans laquelle une petite fille annonce fièrement à son père en rentrant de chez le dentiste qu'elle n'a qu'une seule carie et celui ci dit que c'est sa meilleure visite chez le dentiste (her best check-up ever) grace à Crest. *Chez le dentiste Lisa regarde une vidéo où le rappeur Ludacris fait de la pub pour le dentifrice Crest. Dans les années 70 Crest a fait des spots publicitaires sous forme de dessins animés. ''Daisy'' Lorsque Bob appuie sur le bouton pour faire exploser la bombe on peut voir Maggie en train d'arracher des pétales à une fleur puis la caméra zoome sur son œil juste avant que la bombe n'explose. Cette scène fait référence à une publicité, intitulée Daisy et réalisée par Tony Schwartz, diffusée par le parti démocrate lors des élections présidentielles américaines de 1964 mettant en garde les électeurs contre le danger que représentent les armes nucléaires après que les Républicains aient annoncés qu'ils envisageaient la possibilité d'y avoir recours au Vietnam. ''Dirt Devil'' Au tribunal, Homer dit à Kim, Alec et Ron pour conclure, il faut vous mettre dans le crâne que vous appartenez au public toute votre vie. Et quand vous serez morts, vous danserez avec des aspirateurs dans des pubs comme Fred Astaire !. Il fait référence aux pubs de la marque d'aspirateurs Dirt Devil. ''Domino's Pizza'' *Dans la parade de Thanksgiving il y a un ballon de The Noid, une mascotte de Domino's Pizza des années 1980. *The Noid, l'ancienne mascotte de Domino's Pizza intervient pendant la messe pour faire un sermon. ''Ebay'' Lenny demande un autographe à Sara Sloane pour le vendre sur Ebay. ''Energizer'' Lisa et Bart regardent une pub pour les piles Energizer dans laquelle on retrouve le célèbre lapin de la marque. ''Federal Express'' La séquence de Burns qui demande à ses employés d'envoyer une lettre de toute urgence à Pete Porter à Pasadena fait référence aux publicités des années 80 de la compagnie de transport Federal Express (aujourd'hui FedEx). Burns dit Il faut absolument, impérativement qu'il l'ai entre les mains avant ce soir; en VO il dit It absolutely, positively, has to be there overnight, cette phrase est le slogan de la marque. Dans cette séquence les personnages parlent extrêmement vite, surtout en VO, en référence à l'acteur John Moschitta qui a tourné dans une pub en 1982, et qui avait à cette époque le record du monde de débit de paroles. ''Géant Vert'' Lorsqu'Homer s'imagine rencontrer différentes mascottes de produits alimentaires, on peur voir la jambe du Géant Vert. ''KFC'' Dans un flashback on peut voir Homer enfant combler l'absence de sa mère par un seau de poulet de KFC. ''Keebler'' Lorsqu'Homer s'imagine rencontrer différentes mascottes de produits alimentaires, on peur voir Les elfes de la marque Keebler. ''Kellogg's'' *Burns dessine le logo de la marque de Kellogg's. *Lorsqu'Homer s'imagine rencontrer différentes mascottes de produits alimentaires, on peur voir Snip, Krinkle et Poof qui sont des parodies de Snap, Crackle et Pop, des céréales Rice Krispies ainsi que Sam le Toucan des céréales Froot Loops de Kellogg's. *Bart joue au jeu Cereal Killer dont le but est de tuer des mascottes de céréales parmi lesquelles on peut voir celle de Froot Loops de Kellogg's. ''Land O Lakes'' *Lorsqu'Homer s'imagine rencontrer différentes mascottes de produits alimentaires, on peur voir l'indienne de la marque de beurre Land O Lakes. *Bart s'amuse avec des emballages de beurre Land O Lakes à faire apparaitre les genoux de l'indienne au niveau de sa poitrine. ''Lucky Charms'' *Homer compte attraper un lutin en l'appatant avec des céréales Lucky Charms. *Burns prend Hans Taupeman pour Choco noix de coco mais en VO il le prend pour le lutin de Lucky Charms. *La publicités pour les céréales Stabby-Oh's d'Itchy et Scratchy parodie les publicités pour les Lucky Charms dans lesquelles on peut voir les marshmallows en forme de différents objets flotter au dessus du bol. ''Macintosh'' La scène du vendeur de BD qui lance une masse sur l'écran géant sur lequel s'exprime Steve Mobs le directeur de Mapple et le fait exploser est une parodie de la première publicité pour les ordinateurs Macintosh réalisée par Ridley Scott et diffusée en 1984 et qui elle même fait référence au roman 1984 de George Orwell. On y voit une femme lancer une masse sur un écran où s'exprime Big Brother à une foule de personnes formatées. ''Mastercard'' Après que Marge ait lu le mot que Bart lui a adressé, il dit Coût du papier : 8 cents. L’amour d’une mère : Pas de prix en référence aux publicités Mastercard. ''Maxell'' L'image de Milhouse jouant à la console dans le noir assis dans un fauteuil devant sa télé et décoiffé par la puissance qui s'en dégage est une parodie d'une pub de la fin des années 70 pour les cassettes audio Maxell dans laquelle on pouvait voir un homme dans la même position soufflé par le son de sa stéréo. Cette image est surnommée Blow-Away Guy. ''Meow Mix'' Au tribunal quand Homer pense que Bart lit dans ses pensées il se met a chantonner dans sa tête en faisant des sortes de miaulements de chat. Il s'agit d'une référence aux publicités de la marque d'aliments pour chats Meow Mix dans lesquelles un chat chante ce même jingle en miaulant avec des sous titres en anglais en bas de l'écran. ''Mr. Microphone'' 180px|thumb|right La publicité pour le micro Superstar Celebrity est une parodie d'une publicité du début des années 80 pour le micro Mr. Microphone de la marque Ronco. ''Mr. Propre'' Un des produits d'entretien qu'utilise Homer pour nettoyer la cave est Mr. Cleanser, une parodie de Mr. Propre. Oscar Mayer *Jay Sherman et les enfants chantent le jingle de la marque Oscar Mayer. *La publicité dans laquelle est apparue Rainier Wolfcastle pour la première fois à la télé, une pub pour les saucisses Fritz Schnackenpfefferhausen, est une parodie d'une pub de 1973 pour la marque de saucisses Oscar Mayer dans laquelle un petit garçon en train de pécher et de manger un sandwich épelle le nom de la marque de la même façon. ''Pepsi'' *Marge prépare des Pespsi faits maison. *Le pays africain visité par les Simpson est sponsorisé par Pepsi. ''Pillsbury'' *Homer dort avec une peluche de Poppin' Fresh, la mascotte de Pillsbury. *Quand Burns respire de l'éther il a des hallucinations et voit Homer en Poppin' Fresh, la mascotte de la marque Pillsbury. *Lorsqu'Homer s'imagine rencontrer différentes mascottes de produits alimentaires, on peur voir Poppin' Fresh de Pillsbury. ''Planters'' *Lorsqu'Homer s'imagine rencontrer différentes mascottes de produits alimentaires, on peur voir Mr Noix de cajou, une parodie de Mr Peanuts de la marque Planters. *Dans un cauchemar, Skinner se retrouve face à face avec Mr Peanuts, la mascotte de la marque Planters. ''Pringles'' Lorsqu'Homer s'imagine rencontrer différentes mascottes de produits alimentaires, on peur voir Julius, la mascotte de Pringles. ''Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots'' A Blockoland, Bart et Nelson jouent à un jeu de boxe qui s'appelle Rock 'Em Block 'Em Blockbots dont le but est de faire sauter la tête de l'adversaire. Lorsque Nelson y parvient, un employé du parc s'exclame Tu lui as fait sauter la tête! (en VO You knocked his block off !). Ce jeu est une parodie de Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots, un jouet de la marque Marx sorti en 1946. Dans la pub pour ce jouet deux garçons s'affrontent et utilisent la même expression (his block is knocked off). ''Scrubbing Bubbles'' Un des produits d'entretien qu'utilise Homer pour nettoyer la cave est Bubble Off, une parodie de Scrubbing Bubbles. ''Trix'' *Homer compte attraper un lutin en l’appâtant avec des céréales Trix mais il attire des lapins à la place. *Bart joue au jeu Cereal Killer dont le but est de tuer des mascottes de céréales parmi lesquelles on peut voir celle de Trix. ''Turtle Wax'' Un des produits d'entretien qu'utilise Homer pour nettoyer la cave est Terrapin Wax, une parodie de Turtle Wax. ''Twinkies'' Lorsqu'Homer s'imagine rencontrer différentes mascottes de produits alimentaires, on peur voir Twinkle the Kid, une parodie de Twinkie the Kid, la mascotte des gâteaux fourrés Twinkies. ''Wendy's'' Dans la salle d'arcade abandonnée il y a un jeu de boxe Rocky III vs Clara Peller. Clara Peller, comme dans la pub pour les restaurants Wendy's de 1984 qui l'a rendu célèbre, dit la phrase Where's the beef ?. ''Winston'' Dans l'épisode en noir et blanc que regardent Homer et Marge, Itchy & Scratchy font de la publicité pour les cigarettes Laramie en référence aux personnages des Pierrafeu qui avaient été utilisés pour promouvoir les cigarettes Winston. Cette publicité a ensuite été bannie de l'antenne. Catégorie:Références extérieures